


Oh, the king took off his crown.

by naivesilver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Could this be canon compliant? Who knows? Who cares?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, King Sonic, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Sonic and the Black Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/pseuds/naivesilver
Summary: Sonic takes some time off from duties, and finds himself fighting a dragon instead.





	Oh, the king took off his crown.

There are noises coming out of the solar’s door.

Anyone else would, upon entering a room they know to be already occupied, have at least the decency to knock. But Sonic never knocks, and _King_ Sonic even less so. He’s expected to be brash, and confident, and rush in to save the day, even when it could sorta kinda maybe save its own bloody self.

And mostly, he just wants to burst in what he knows will be an extremely entertaining scene.

So he only smiles to himself, and he opens the door as quietly as he can.

As expected, there’s no one inside except for the knight on the floor, and the child sitting on the knight. Lancelot is off duty, so he’s not wearing any armor, but Galahad _is_, if one could call a misshapen old helm on his head and a wooden sword a set of armor.

The boy sees him first, probably having noticed the door opening in the corner of his eye. Galahad smiles, bright and wide, teeth barely peeking out of their gums, and greets him cheerfully. “Hello!”

Lancelot is lying on his back, turned away from the door, so he has to tip his head backwards to check on whoever might have walked in. “Forgive me if I’m not rising, Your Highness” he says, once he has recognized Sonic. “It seems that I was slayed, and am now dead.”

Resignation drips from every word, like that of every parent involved in pretend games all across the universe. Sonic can’t help but find it endearing, and his smile widens exponentially.

“I see” he replies, sitting on the floor beside them. “And what fearsome beast did you slay, o mighty knight Galahad?”

He used to make fun of the way everyone talks here, so archaic and weird to his ears. He still does, sometimes, but he’s trying to blend in more, now that he knows that he’s stuck here as their king. The people are used to their leader’s quirks by now, but their patience can only stretch so much, and most of them don’t even understand his modern jokes.

And there’s no fun in playing knights if you’re not doing the voices, anyway.

Galahad brandishes his sword triumphantly in response. “Dad’s a dragon! And I’m killing him!”

It’s refreshing, to have someone talk to him without punctuating every sentence with _Your Grace_s this and _Your Highness_es that, even if that someone has yet to see his fourth birthday. Lancelot makes a joke out of referring to him as such even in their private time, but Sonic knows he’s too tense and proper to forget himself around others, because they’re still king and sworn sword and it wouldn’t do to show too much affection in front of the court.

It’s the worst kept secret in all of Camelot, but if Lancelot wants to pretend otherwise, he can suit himself.

Still, no one can stop Sonic from enjoying himself until they have to return to their boring duties. So he bends down and kisses the corner of Lancelot’s mouth, savoring the moment and quashing every thought he might have about another black hedgehog, one that has no sword and no armor and lives in a world that’s out of his reach.

“Mh-hm” he says then, straightening up. “You’re doing a fine job, then. I wouldn’t have done it better myself.”

“It’s true” Lancelot adds, a soft smile on his face as he pats his son’s head affectionately. “You should ask the king for some help, though. He’s good with a sword, or so I heard.”

The concentration on Galahad’s small face is nothing short of adorable, and so is the look full of pride that his father wears as he looks at him. Sonic has never asked about the circumstances of the boy’s birth, if there was some woman that Lancelot once loved or if he once came across a parentless baby and just took him home, out of a tender heart that the knight fiercely pretends not to have.

He doesn’t ask because he doesn’t care. Galahad is Lancelot’s, period. He’s _theirs_, even, in the same way that he and Lancelot are a thing always acknowledged and never spoken of.

Finally, the kid seems to have reached some sort of decision. “All right” he says, almost dismissively, completely and blessedly unaware of _who_ exactly he’s talking to. “You can be my help knight.”

“It will be an honor, I’m sure.” And it is, truly. Tomorrow, or even just an hour from now, he can go back to ruling, to being the hero Camelot needs or running until his mind goes blank and he forgets that there’s a world waiting for him with friends that might never see him again.

But for now, there’s a dragon to slay, and a quiet afternoon to enjoy.

Sonic can live with that, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might write the GoT-esque epic Sonic AU I've been plotting for years, but for now, I'm content with some medieval parallel universe family feels.  
Enjoy it as it is, I have no explanation for this.


End file.
